She Remembers But He Doesn't
by roaming-reality
Summary: its his birthday but hes still gone, Annabeth thinks about all the memories she remembers, but he doesn't. Betters than it sounds. R&R


A/N; Happy Percy Jackson Day! Sigh sad day for Percabeth.. I MISS HIM! D:COME HOOMEE! ANNNABBBEETTHHH NNEEEDDDSS YYOOOUU): eh. He will.! He must! R&R, babes(;

Disclaimer; N-freaking-O

She Remembers, but he doesn't.

The day had come. Annabeth knew it would and she knew it wouldn't be easy.

It was a year ago today that Luke had died, that the war was won and she finally got the guts to kiss _him_.

Stars poked through the pink-red sunset sky. She sat on the wooden dock, her feet dangled off the side.

One day, a year ago, she was happier than she had ever been. The camp was calmed, she had Percy to herself and no one had to worry about the war.

She remembered the misshapen blue cake- or brick as Percy had called it. The kiss that sent her senses flying. Being taken to the lake. The underwater bubble.

She remembered Percy's black unruly hair and his sparkling eyes, that, to this day, Annabeth couldn't choose a color for. Around the rims a golden-green weaved through a light navy blue. Green-blue dots spread into thin wavy lines on a dark shining indigo. Small tan dots sat near the pupil, holding in blue speckles that danced on a sea form color. Thin silver strips ran through the whole fit of color. They were magnificent and after years, still took Annabeth's breath away. His face matched hers' in a light red color. He laughed as he held her hand, waiting for the lake to come.

She remembered the days that came after, teaching swordsman classes together, staying at the beach until minutes before curfew.

The night before he disappeared hurt her most to think about. She was sure everything finally fine and the tension of the past war was released. But she was wrong.

_"Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend, but he was holding her close to him, so it was hard to see him._

_"Yeah?" She asked, ready for the question._

_Percy stopped and Annabeth stopped with him, looking up at him._

_"You can change the cabins around here, right? With your job?" he asked shaking his black hair out of his eyes._

_Annabeth drew her eyebrows together and pursed her lips. She nodded, moving in front of him, grabbing both his hands._

_"You should get rid of those owls on your cabin," he pointed to the three golden and brown owls perched atop the Athena Cabin. They each had stormy silver eyes and golden beaks. "They're pretty creepy," he laughed._

_Annabeth pushed him away and crossed her arms, she narrowed her quicksilver eyes and even though the seven inch height difference she tried to look intimidating._

_Percy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck._

_"That's not going to happen Seaweed Brain and if you keep talking like that my mother is going to hate you, even more," she hissed._

_Percy shrugged and laughed. "That's okay, you don't hate me and that's all that matters," he grabbed Annabeth's hand again and walked up the stairs to the Athena cabin._

_Annabeth cocked her head and smirked. "How exactly do you know that, huh?"_

_Percy smiled and leaned down. "Because I can do this," he lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her, wrapping his free arm around her waist._

_Annabeth returned the kissed, putting her hands around his neck. She put more force into the kiss then broke it off._

_She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Point taken," she laughed._

_"Bye Annabeth," Percy said, kissing her cheek. He trotted down the stairs and waved "See ya in the morning."_

Annabeth knew he didn't mean to lie. He just couldn't keep the promise, to be there in the morning.

She remembered every quest, every fight, every time he saved her and she saved _his _butt.

She remembered when he got turned into a guinea pig and when he saved her from the Sirens. When they danced and Westover and she risked her life for him, Thalia and Grover. That he took the weight of the sky for her and saved her. She remembered how worried he looked when he thought she would become a Hunter.

She remembered going through the Labyrinth together and being jealous of Rachel Dare. Kissing him on Mt. St. Helen and being worried sick when was gone for two weeks.

She remembered fighting back-to-back and taking the knife for him. That she was only one who knew where his Achilles spot was and that she was his tie to the mortal world. She remembered the worry she felt when he got offered immortality and the relief that flooded her when he say no. She remembered the kisses and the race to the road.

She took the small piece of blue slice of cake, she had. She leaned down into the lake and dropped it in. She watched in dissolve to crumbs and the icing slip away.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she got up, looking that the sea once more.

"Happy Birthday, Percy. We're coming," she whispered.

She remembered every moment they shared and it pained her when she remembered;

He didn't.


End file.
